Henry's Brilliant Idea
by wishuponastar86
Summary: Henry knows what he wants and just how to get it. The only problem is how to trick his mothers and borrow Regina's spell book all without getting caught. As we all know, all magic comes with a price.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing.**

Life in Storybooke had changed over the past year. It had been seven months since the curse had been broken by True Love's kiss and Mary Margaret and Emma had been sucked through the portal. Six months since Regina saved their lives. Six months since Cora and Hook showed up to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting town. Four months since Regina and Emma teamed up to defeat Cora for good. After all that time thinking living in a fairytale would be amazing, Henry was starting to think it was a little too much. He wanted a normal life with his mom, moms on a good day. He wanted friends that he could play with and have sleep overs with.

As he sat by on the bench by the park his mom built for him, he watched the kids play. He watched the big brothers and sisters push the little ones on the swings and play in the sand box. Henry wanted that. He wanted a little brother or sister to read comic books with, watch movies with, sneak junk food with when Emma or Regina weren't looking, someone to boss around and get to do his chores. Ultimately, he wanted a friend that wouldn't leave him.

Henry looked to the road and saw Emma's yellow bug. He stood up and ran over as fast as his 11 year old legs would take him. Emma smiled when she saw him coming and got out to give him a hug. Henry slammed into Emma at full speed making her stumble back a step and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hi mom," he said not moving from his spot.

"Hey kid," Emma said hugging him back. "Not that I don't appreciate the welcome, what was it for? I was gone for like 10 minutes."

Henry smiled up at her, "I just missed you."

"I miss you too. Now get in because we are going to Granny's for dinner."

"Yes!"

* * *

When Emma and Henry walked into the diner, she told Henry to go grab a table because she needed to speak to Ruby. As Henry was waiting and staring out of the window, he saw his mother talking to Mr. Gold across the street. He saw Regina try and hand what looked like an old book to him but he refused to take it from her. Henry knew what that book was, he had seen it before. Once, when Regina wasn't home, he picked the lock of the cupboard in which the book was hidden. Henry wanted to sneak a peek, but his mother had decided to come home early that day so he didn't have a chance to open it.

Henry watched as Regina shoved the book back into her bag, turn on her heel, and stomp towards her car. He sat up straight in his chair with a smirk on his face that would make Regina proud. Henry had a brilliant idea. He just needed to get his hands on that spell book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I am completely overwhelmed with the response I've received for this story! Thank you all so very much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. It means so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**

Three weeks. It had taken Henry three long weeks to come up with a plan to get his mother out of the house. When he finally did, he didn't even need to put said plan into action. For some strange reason, Regina had chosen today to be the day that she left Henry on his own while she went grocery shopping. He didn't know why today was the day but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Henry was sitting in his room reading a comic book when he heard his mom call him from downstairs.

"Henry, can you come here for a second please?"

"Coming mom!" Henry called back while closing the comic and getting off his bed.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to run to the grocery store to get some things," She explained looking up from her purse. "Do you think you'll be okay alone for about 30 minutes?"

Henry was shocked, "You're letting me stay by myself?"

"You're a big boy now, Henry," Regina said, smiling at her son. "I'm trusting that you won't destroy my house while I'm gone."

"I promise mom!"

Regina gave Henry one last smile before she turned and walked out the front door. Henry listened intently as his mom opened and closed her car door. He listened for the car to start and pull out of the driveway, and counted to 20 before he bounded down the stairs and into Regina's home office. He had to work fast; he didn't have a lot of time. Henry opened the drawer that he knew his mom kept her keys in and grabbed all of them. He wasn't positive which key would actually open the cabinet but when he looked at the keys in his hand, it was pretty obvious. He picked up the smaller, Victorian-looking key from the palm of his hand and placed the rest back in the drawer.

Henry walked back to the cabinet and put the key in the lock and turned. He slowly opened the door, took the old book out, and sat on the floor. He opened the book and started flipping through the pages. After about 20 minutes of flipping pages to no avail, he was starting to lose hope when he flipped to the back of the book.

A small smirk slowly spread across his face, "I got it."

Henry quickly got up and grabbed a pen and pad of paper off Regina's desk and sat back on the floor. He wrote down everything that was written on the page and stood back up placing the book back where it belonged. Henry locked the cabinet back up, put the key back in the desk, and placed everything else back in its proper place. He just needed to get all the ingredients, which he hoped his mom had in the house.

As Henry was folding the paper, he heard his mom's car in the driveway. Quickly, he shoved the folded piece of paper into his pants pocket and ran out of the office and into the kitchen. Just as Henry reached the kitchen, the front door opened. Regina smiled at her son as he walked out to greet her.

"Henry, could you give me a hand please, dear?"

"Sure, mom," Henry said, walking up to Regina and giving her a hug.

Regina was a little surprised but hugged him back and kissed his head, "I don't care how old you get, Henry, you will always be my baby."

"I know, mom," Henry said as he untangled himself from his mom. For a second he felt bad about his plan but there was no way he was going to stop now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Again, I am completely overwhelmed with the response I've received for this story! Thank you all so very much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. It means so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**

Over the next few days, Henry started collecting all the ingredients for the spell. It was actually easier that he thought it would be; having a powerful witch for a mom wasn't so bad after all. Most of what he need was on a high shelf in the kitchen, and he needed a chair to reach. The hardest part was figuring out how to get a hair from Emma's head to finish the spell. Getting Regina's was easy; he lived with the woman after all. Why spells required a hair from the person was beyond Henry but if that was what he needed to make this work, that's what he would get. Henry tried to sneak her brush out of her room only to realize that she had just purchased a new one and hadn't used it yet. He even tried to find one of her hats, which of course had just been washed. He would have to go old school; pull her hair and run like hell.

Henry was standing in the middle of Snow and Emma's apartment waiting for his mom to come through the door; he had run up before Emma to get a jump on her. He crouched his small 11 year old body down beside the couch and waited and when Emma walked through the door, he threw a pillow at her. The projectile hit poor, unsuspecting Emma square in the face. Emma glared at Henry, making him flinch under her gaze.

"Oh, it's on now kid," Emma said, launching herself at the boy.

Henry ducked out of the way and threw another pillow, "You'll have to catch me first!"

As Henry ran by Emma, he grabbed at her head, pulling a few strands of hair with his fingers. Emma yelped and grabbed at her head, settling Henry with yet another glare.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for, kid?"

"No reason!" Henry yelled as he ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He took the Zip Lock bag out of his pocket and put the hair in it. He sealed the bag and placed it back into his pocket. "Now, I just have to figure out how all of this goes together and I'm home free."

"Kid, get your butt out here," Emma said, pounding on the bathroom door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"We have to meet Regina at Granny's for dinner and we, and I quote, 'better not even think about being late because punctuality is extremely important.'" Emma said, in a perfect imitation of Regina's mayoral tone.

Henry grimaced, "Don't ever do that again."

"Why?"

"Because you sounded exactly like my mom," Henry said. "It was really creepy actually."

"I guess she's rubbing off on me," Emma said laughing and then mumbled, "in more ways than one."

Henry's head snapped up, "What did you just say?"

"I said she's rubbing off on me. Come on, we have to go."

"No, after that," Henry pressed. "It sounded like you said-"

"I said nothing," Emma snapped, pushing Henry out the front door. "Now let's go before she has both our butts."

* * *

Regina heard the door of the diner open and looked up smiling as Henry and Emma walked in and sat down at the table. She would never in a million years admit that the sight of Emma Swan, the savior and her former rival, would make her smile but lately something was starting to shift in their relationship, and it wasn't just because of Henry. She was genuinely starting to care for the blonde and it wasn't scaring her like she thought it would.

"Hello Henry, Emma," Regina said smiling. "You're right on time, I'm impressed."

"Emma said we couldn't be late," Henry said, hugging his mom and taking a seat next to her. "She also said something about you rubbing off on her in more wa-"

"HENRY!" Emma yelled. "Not cool dude."

"Ms. Swan, what exactly have you been telling our son?" Regina questioned, cocking her perfectly arched eyebrow at Emma.

"I didn't tell him anything," Emma said honestly. "It's not my fault he has the hearing of a bat."

"What did you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything to him," said Emma, defending herself, then looked down. "I may have mumbled something, though."

"Emma…" Regina started, rolling her eyes. "How many times have I told you-"

Emma huffed, "Yeah, I know, don't say things in front of the kid I don't want repeated in public."

"Well, I didn't say it exactly like that but, yes, don't say things in front of Henry that you do not want repeated." Regina replied. "He is still a child after all."

Henry sat silently in his seat listening to his moms talk. This may turn out to be easier that he initially thought it was going to be. He just needed to figure out the right time to put everything into motion.

* * *

When Henry and Regina got home from the diner, he ran straight up to his room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Henry pulled the little box out from under his bed that contained all the ingredients for the spell. He put them all into a small glass jar and slowly added a strand of hair from each of his mothers. He watched as the spell ingredients combined themselves and turned into some sort of potion, glowing bright purple.

"Whoa," Henry gasped. "That's so cool."

Henry got up slowly and placed the jar on his desk, kicking the now empty box back under his bed. He walked to the door, unlocking it and walked to the landing in the hall. He looked around before calling down the stairs to Regina.

"Mom, where are you?"

"In my office dear," Regina replied. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay mom," said Henry walking back into his room, picking up the jar and walking back into the hall. "I'm just going to get some juice and then go to bed."

"Alright, call me if you need anything sweetheart."

"Okay mom," he said walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Henry quickly walked to the refrigerator, opened it, and pulled out the apple cider. He got one of his small water bottles from the cabinet by the sink and poured the last of the cider in and then added the potion. Henry screwed the top of the bottle back on and put in back into the refrigerator as he walked by to go back up to his room. When he got back up the stairs, he ran into his room and lay on his bed, patting himself on the back for a job well done.

Henry was laying there for about 10 minutes before it dawned on him, he forgot to put the empty jar and apple cider container in the sink. Regina would not like that at all. Henry got up and bounded back down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. He got there just in time to see him mother finishing her drink.

"Henry, how many times do I have to tell you to put the empty containers in the sink when you're done with them?" Regina asked. "Why did you put the cider in a different container at all? I had a hard time finding it."

"I, um, was saving it for breakfast tomorrow, I-I wanted to give it to Emma," Henry stuttered. "She loves your cider."

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart, I just finished what you put in the bottle," Regina said apologetically. "Don't worry; I'll make some more tomorrow."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"I said I'll make some more tomorrow, now give me a hug and get to bed young man."

Henry slowly walked into Regina's open arms, giving her a hug. He turned and walked back up to his room, closing the door behind him.

"This can't be good."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N #1: A big thank you to every person that has reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story. This is all new to me and rather overwhelming!**

**A/N #2: I don't have any of this story planned out, so, it's constantly changing while I'm writing. It's actually already quite different from the story I initially had in my head. As you may have noticed, there have been some time jumps in each of the chapters so far. There won't be as many in the coming chapters but there definitely will be some moving around.**

**A/N #3: Reposting because I added a new paragraph for a little clarification.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**

Emma and Regain had been together, officially, for about three and a half months. To say it came as a shock to most of their friends and family would be an understatement. They had decided to come out as a couple at a family dinner after having a long talk about it in bed late one night. There had been a lot of yelling from the Charmings and the dwarfs, sexual innuendoes from Ruby, and happy hugs from Henry. After about a month or so, everyone seemed to calm down. There were still snarky comments every once in a while, but, for the most part everyone was getting along.

Now, Regina didn't know what to do. Ever since she drank the last of the cider that Henry had been saving for Emma, she just hadn't felt right. She initially thought she had the flu, but that was six weeks ago and she still felt tired and was throwing up all of the time. Regina had been so sick that she hadn't really been able to spend any quality time with Henry and Emma. For a split second, Regina considered that she might be pregnant, but that was absolutely impossible and quite ridiculous. She and Emma had been dating for the better part of three months and Regina knew for a fact that Emma was all woman.

Regina told Emma how she was feeling and Emma, being Emma, had been taking care of her as best she could. She would bring Regina soup, ginger ale, or crackers whenever Regina needed them; she even convinced her to see a doctor. The doctor, who found nothing abnormal in Regina's work up, suggested doing a pregnancy test and again, Emma and Regina laughed at him, declining. But lately, Regina had stopped scoffing at that idea. What if Henry's babbling about Emma being her true love wasn't just babble, what if he was right; it wouldn't be the first time. Had that resulted in a child or was there something, or someone else, to blame?

Regina had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Emma come into her office; she only looked up when she felt a kiss being place on the top of her head. Regina looked up into the blue/green eyes that she loved so much and smiled a weak smile. Emma leaned down and placed a kiss on Regina's lips and smiled back.

"Hey beautiful," Emma said, sitting on the edge of Regina's desk.

"Hey," Regina replied with a tired smile.

Emma stroked Regina's hair, "Still not feeling any better?"

"I was but then I tried to drink something other than water," Regina said, shrugging. "I decided to try some apple cider and it didn't end well."

Emma grimaced, "When I was pregnant with Henry, anything with apples made me so sick."

"You must get that from your mother," Regina said with a laugh. "Em, you don't think I'm pregnant do you?"

"I don't know sweetheart," Emma said with a shrug. "I'm new to this whole magic thing, but I guess, maybe, since I'm the product of true love then anything is possible."

"Even though you are the product of true love and even if we are each other's true love, there still needs to be some other sort of magic involved."

"What? Like a spell?"

Regina sat up straight in her chair, "Or a potion."

"Regina, what's wrong?"

"Emma, Henry is with Ava," Regina said, getting up and walking to the cabinet, unlocking it and pulling out her spell book. "I think I know what's going on."

"Why do I need to get Henry and why do you have your mother's book?" Emma asked, concern lacing her voice.

"I think Henry has been using magic," Regina said, looking up at Emma.

Emma kissed Regina and turned on her heel. "Emma, what happens if I'm pregnant?"

Emma turned back around and sank to her knees in front of where Regina was sitting on the couch. She took Regina's hands in her own, kissing them, and looked into Regina's tired, scared brown eyes. Emma removed one of her hands from Regina's and placed it on her flat stomach.

"If you are pregnant," Emma started and then stopped. She thought for a second and then looked up with a small smile. "If you're pregnant then I'm going to be ecstatic. I'm going to be the happiest, luckiest woman in the world because the love of my life is pregnant with my baby."

"Do you really mean that?" Regina asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes and then placed her hand over the one on her stomach. "I mean, if I am pregnant, it's definitely yours. I didn't sleep with anyone else."

"I know, baby," Emma said, giving Regina's hand a reassuring squeeze. "You are many things but a cheater is not one of them."

"I'm scared," Regina said her voice weak and vulnerable.

"So am I," Emma replied. "How about I run to the store and pick up a pregnancy test or five, I come home, you take them, and then I go get Henry and we go from there."

Regina nodded, "Don't take long."

"I promise," Emma said, standing up and leaving the house.

* * *

Emma was gone for a grand total of 15 minutes, but, that was 15 minutes too long for Regina's liking. When Emma walked back in the front door, she was greeted by a pacing Regina.

Regina looked up with watery eyes, "Did you get it?"

"I got four different ones," Emma said with a smile. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Regina stated, walking over to Emma, taking the bag from her.

"Whatever happens," said Emma grabbing her wrist, pulling Regina in for a kiss, and holding her close. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Regina walked into the downstairs bathroom and Emma walked into the living room. Emma sat down on the couch and Regina joined her a few minutes later.

Emma grabbed Regina's hand, "How long do we wait?"

"Three minutes."

Emma set the timer on her phone and pulled Regina into her lap, rocking her back and forth. The couple waited in silence for what seemed like forever. When the timer finally went off, Regina reluctantly extricated herself from Emma's comforting embrace and walked to the bathroom.

"Emma!"

Emma, hearing Regina's yell, went running. She skidded to a halt in front of the bathroom, bracing herself on the door frame. "What do they say?"

"I'm pregnant," Regina said, looking at Emma with tear stained cheeks and smiled. "We're pregnant."

Emma launched herself at Regina, kissing her and then falling to her knees. She lifted Regina's shirt and started to kiss her stomach.

"Hey baby," Emma said, stroking Regina's stomach with her thumbs. "Your mommy and I love you so much. You may be the definition of a surprise-"

Regina laughed and Emma looked up at her smiling, "That's an understatement."

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by your mommy," Emma said, rolling her eyes and placing another kiss on Regina's stomach. "You may be a surprise but you are definitely a very happy, amazing surprise and we already love you so much. I also know for a fact that your big brother is going to be so excited. We can't wait until join our family."

"Thank you," Regina said, pulling Emma up and kissing her. "We both love you so very much."

"I love you both too."

"Now, go get our son," Regina said, pushing Emma out the door. "He has some explaining to do."

"Yes ma'am."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N #1: A big thank you to every person that has reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story. This is all new to me and rather overwhelming!**

**A/N #2: If anyone is interested, you can follow me on Tumblr, prettylittleswanqueen.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**

When Emma left the house to pick up Henry, Regina finally let the events of the day sink in. She was pregnant. Not only was she pregnant, but, she was pregnant with her _girlfriend's_ child. This was something she had always wanted, _especially_ with Emma, but don't let the smile fool you, she was absolutely terrified. This child, whom she already loved so much, was conceived through magic. Magic used by an 11 year old boy who wasn't exactly what you would call an expert. All Regina could do was think about what could go wrong, because after all, all magic comes with a price. Regina was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the front door open and close and the stomping feet of her son and girlfriend respectively.

"Gina, we're home," Emma called out, walking up the stairs to the landing. "Regina, baby, where are you?"

Henry ran into the living room and spotted his mom on the couch, "She's in here Emma!"

"Hey Henry," Regina said, snapping out of her daze. "Have a seat. We have some things to discuss."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Oh, you have no idea kid," Emma said, taking a seat next to her girlfriend and taking her hand.

Henry plopped down on the chair on the other side of the living room, trying to get as far away from his mothers as he could. He had a feeling he knew what his conversation was going to be about and it was a bad feeling; a very, very bad feeling. They way Emma had her arm protectively around Regina's shoulders was making him even more nervous. He hadn't seen his mother like this before. She looked like she was both happy and unbelievably upset all at the same time.

"Henry," it was Regina who broke the silence. "Emma and I have some questions for you and we want you to answer us truthfully. We're nothing going to promise that we won't get upset, but, we will try and remain as calm as possible."

Henry's shoulders slumped, "Okay."

Emma looked at her son, "Have you been using magic?"

"Yes," Henry said, looking into Emma's eyes. "But I only did once and it didn't work."

"Why do you think it didn't work?" Regina asked.

"Because Emma didn't drink the cider."

"Emma?"

"Me?"

"Yeah," Henry said, nodding his head. "The potion I made was for Emma."

"Okay, back up a few thousand steps," Emma said, standing up. "Start from the beginning."

"Do you remember that day in the park?"

Emma nodded her head. "Yes."

"Well…"

* * *

A half an hour later, Emma and Regina were both sitting on the couch, staring at Henry with their jaws on the ground. Their sweet, little boy had used magic and, unknowingly, used it correctly. No, it didn't work _exactly_ as he had planned but, it had worked nonetheless. Regina shook herself out of her daze and looked at her son with a hard look on her face. Henry slunk back into his seat even further, trying to get as far away from his mother as he could.

"Henry," Regina started. "Henry, taking my spell book and using magic, magic you know absolutely nothing about, is completely irresponsible!"

"I'm sorry mom."

"Sorry doesn't cut it young man," Emma added.

"Some of these potions, like the one you used, only work when true love is involved, Henry," Regina stated. "They're extremely complicated and could have severe complications if not used correctly."

"But Emma didn't drink the potion… You did," Henry said, gasping. "Oh god, are you going to die?"

"No Henry, you're mom isn't going to die," Emma said. "She is going to be sick for a little while though."

"SICK? WHY?"

"I'm pregnant Henry," Regina said, looking at her son. "The potion did work because Emma is my true love."

"It's called morning sickness. Your mom will probably be throwing up every morning and maybe other times during the day. Certain foods will more than likely make her sick as well…"

"I already miss apples," Regina said with a sigh.

Emma kissed her head, "I'm sorry beautiful."

"So this means I'm going to be a big brother?" Henry asked, jumping from his seat with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes you are, but, don't get too excited just yet," Regina said.

"You are so very, very grounded," Emma stated.

Henry hung his head, "For how long?"

"Until this baby goes to college," Emma said placing her hand on Regina's stomach.

"Maybe even longer," Regina added. "Now, go to your room."

Henry grabbed his bag and ran up the stairs and into his room. The two mothers waited until they heard their son's door shut before they slumped back on the couch. Emma pulled Regina into her lap, wrapped her arms around her, and kissed her head while placing her hand on Regina's flat stomach. Regina put her hand over Emma's and laced their fingers together.

"What has Henry gotten us into?" Regina asked.

"I don't know, baby," Emma said, wrapping her arms tighter around Regina. "But we'll figure it out as we go."

"I'm scared."

"Me too love, me too."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N #1: A big thank you to every person that has reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story. This is all new to me and rather overwhelming!**

**A/N #2: If anyone is interested, you can follow me on Tumblr, prettylittleswanqueen.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**

Telling their family about the baby was easier than they thought it would be. Snow and Ruby squealed and immediately started planning a baby shower, while Archie smiled and clapped for the couple. Charming hugged his daughter, kissing her on the head and then awkwardly hugged Regina. Granny pulled Regina into a warm hug. Granny was turning into the mother the Regina had always wanted. When the celebration calmed down, the couple told everyone what Henry had done and every single person in the room added to his punishment. Granny was going to have him work at the diner after school and on Saturdays, Archie was going to have Henry clean up around his office, Charming had a list of chores for Henry to do, Snow added extra homework to the pile, and Ruby, well, Ruby was going to make Henry do every chore around the diner that she didn't want to do. When the family had finally stopped adding things to Henry's punishment, they all sat around the living room in the Swan-Mills house, talking, laughing, and eating.

Granny got up from her seat and found Regina in the kitchen, pulling her into a tight hug, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Granny," Regina said, relaxing in Granny's arms. "That means a lot."

Emma walked over and placed her hand on Regina's back. Regina looked her girlfriend with a content look on her face. Granny released Regina and pulled Emma to her while Regina walked back into the living room, giving the two women some space.

"You should do it now" Granny said. "And don't fuck it up."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement," Emma scoffed. "You really think now is the right time?"

"Yeah, I do," Granny stated. "You've just announced that you're having a baby and you're entire, supportive family is here. Now is the perfect time."

"Okay," Emma said, pulling away from the older woman. "Wish me luck."

Emma walked to the hall closet, pulling the door open she searched for her red leather jacket. She rolled her eyes when she found it buried all the way in the back. The nervous blonde reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a small velvet box. Smiling to herself, she walked back into the living room to join her family. Granny gave Emma's arm a reassuring squeeze as she walked by on her way to Regina.

Regina saw the exchange between the women and stood up as Emma walked to her, "Is everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah, everything's fine," Emma stuttered. "I just have something really important to say."

"Okay…" Regina said as the room got very quiet.

"Regina, when we first met, to say we disliked each other would be putting it kindly. We were constantly fighting and bickering and trying to one up each other. But, as time went on, I found myself going from loathing you to tolerating you to liking you. Then, one day I realized that I don't think I ever hated you, that I've loved you since the day we met…"

"Well, they do say that there's a fine line between love and hate," Regina interrupted, but with one looked from the blue/green eyes she loved so much, she pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key.

"As I was saying," Emma said with a small laugh. "I've loved you since the day we met and I will love you until I take my final breath. I never thought I would find someone that made me feel the way you make me feel. I feel loved and safe and so special. Regina, my love, you are my everything. You are my best friend, my confidant, the love of my life, my true love, the mother of my children and I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you."

Emma got down on one knee opening up the small box and taking Regina's hand. Regina gasped, tears springing to her eyes. Emma looked up into watery brown eyes and smiled, squeezing Regina's hand.

"Regina Mills, will you make me the happiest woman in all the land by becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Regina said, nodding her head, tears streaming down her face. "Yes, my white knight, I would love to marry you!"

Emma slid the ring on her fiancée's finger, stood up, and picked Regina up swinging her around. The brunette kissed Emma with so much passion, Ruby had to cover Henry's eyes.

"I love you, Emma," Regina said, when her feet were back on the ground.

"I love you too, Regina," Emma said, then knelt down and kissed her fiancées stomach. "And I love you too baby."

"What about me?" Henry asked with smile on his face. Regina and Emma opened their arms and Henry ran to them, squeezing his moms.

"We love you more than anything kid. You're the reason your mom and I found each other in the first place," Emma said, kissing his head.

"But, you're still in trouble," Regina added, making everyone laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N #1: A big thank you to every person that has reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story. This is all new to me and rather overwhelming!**

**A/N #2: If anyone is interested, you can follow me on Tumblr, prettylittleswanqueen.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**

Emma awoke with a start one morning six weeks later. Over the past few weeks, Regina's morning sickness had gotten progressively worse. It started with throwing up just once in the morning, but then she did nothing but vomit morning, noon, and night. Emma and Henry were starting to get worried when they realized that Regina hadn't been able to keep anything, solid or liquid, down over the course of three days. Regina, because of the vomiting, had lost almost 10 pounds over the few weeks and was having dizzy spells. Emma watched as her fiancée, the love of her life and mother of her children, finally seemed to be sleeping soundly. Unfortunately, that was short lived as Regina's eyes snapped open and she jumped up, running to the bathroom to empty what little contents she had left in her stomach.

Emma followed Regina in to the bathroom and knelt beside her, holding Regina's shoulder length hair back and rubbing soothing circles on her back. Emma placed a kiss on Regina's shoulder while whispering in her ear, "You're okay baby, I'm right here."

"Emma," Regina groaned. "Em, something's wrong. It shouldn't be this bad."

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Emma stated. She stood up, pulling Regina up into her arms and carried her bridal style back into their bedroom. The Sherriff placed the uncharacteristically weak woman onto the bed and walked into the closet, grabbed some clothes, and shoved them into a bag. She then walked over to Henry's room to tell him what was going on. The minute Henry found out that something was wrong with this his mom and unborn brother or sister, he was out of bed and getting dressed.

Emma walked back into the master bedroom and walked to the closet. She pulled out one of her old sweatshirts that Regina claimed to hate, but, wore around the house when Emma wasn't home. Emma walked over to Regina and helped her sit up, pulling the sweatshirt over her head. She picked up the bag and, again, scooped up Regina bridal style, walking out of the room.

"Henry," Emma called. "Let's go kid."

"Coming Emma," called Henry, walking out of his room with his backpack. He took the bag from Emma's hand so she could hold Regina more securely.

Henry ran down the stairs in front of Emma and opened the front door. Emma followed behind at a slower pace, careful not to jostle the brunette in her arms and walked out of the front door. Henry closed it behind Emma, ran around his moms, and opened the door to the new SUV Regina and Emma had purchased the week before. Henry jumped in the back while Emma placed Regina in the front seat and buckled her in, kissing her head.

Regina opened her eyes, "Emma?"

"We're going to the hospital Gina," Emma said placing a kiss on her dry lips. "Everything is going to be okay."

Regina closed her eyes, "Promise?"

"I promise," Emma said, forcing a small smile. "But you have to stay awake for me Gina. Can you do that for me please?"

"I'm so tired," Regina said, trying to open her eyes.

Emma laced their fingers together and squeezed the brunette's hand, "You can do it baby, think of Henry and the baby."

Regina slowly opened her eyes and looked at Emma, who kissed her on the forehead. Emma closed the passenger side door and ran around the car, jumping in the driver's seat and turning the car on. The Sherriff pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Henry before putting the car in gear and backing out of the driveway.

"Kid, call your grandma and tell her what's going on," Emma said, speeding down the road towards the hospital. "Tell her to meet us at the hospital."

Henry quickly pulled up Snow's contact in the phone and hit send. It rang a few times before a groggy Snow White answered.

"Emma what's wrong?" Snow questioned, alarmed at the early morning call. "It's 5:30 in the morning, is everything okay?"

"Grandma, it's Henry," Henry said quickly. "Something is wrong with my mom. Emma and I are taking her to the hospital."

Snow sat straight up in bed, waking up Charming as she did, "We'll be there in five minutes!"

"Charming get up," Snow said, getting out of bed. "Something's wrong with Regina and the baby."

Snow and Charming were dressed and out of the house in five minutes. Something was wrong with their family.

* * *

Emma got to the hospital in record time. She slammed the car into park in the emergency bay and hopped out of the car, running around to open the passenger side door. Regina had managed to stay awake for the ride to the hospital, but, now it seemed to be too much for her. Emma unbuckled her fiancée and picked her up. Henry was right behind her and closed the door. Emma walked as fast as she could through the sliding glass doors of the emergency room and walked to the center.

"Someone, please help," Emma yelled. "My fiancée, she's 12 weeks pregnant, something's wrong."

Dr. Whale heard the commotion and came over to see what the Sherriff was yelling about. "What seems to be the problem, Sherriff Swan?"

"What the hell do you think the problem is Whale?" Emma snapped. "Regina is sick."

"I can see that, but why should I help her after what she did to me?"

Emma placed Regina on an empty stretcher behind her, kissed her fiancée's head, and turned back to Dr. Whale. Emma grabbed him by collar of his lab coat and slammed him up against the closest wall just as Snow and Charming ran into the room.

"Listen to me you uptight, self-righteous, prick. That woman is the love of my life and the mother of my children," Emma sneered, pointing to Regina's unconscious form. "I don't care what she has or has not done to you or anyone else in this fucking town. Right now, all I know is that she is sick and she needs your help. You fix her or I will destroy you, if it is the last thing I do."

Charming pulled Emma off of the doctor and wrapped his arms around his daughter has she collapsed in tears against his chest while Snow went to Henry, comforting the frightened boy.

"It's going to be okay Em," Charming said, rubbing his daughter's back.

Emma watched as the nurses jumped into action, wheeling Regina into a room. Dr. Whale looked at Emma, giving her a small nod. The doctor walked into Regina's room and started rattling off directions.

"Okay, let's start her on IV fluids," he said, looking back at Emma. "What are her symptoms?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! School is kicking my butt at the moment. Thank you all for sticking with this story!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing… yet.**

Emma had been pacing the floor for an hour. An entire hour of not being able to see her fiancée and no one has come out to speak to her. So many different scenarios, one worse than the other, were going through her head involving Regina or their baby or both. Emma couldn't fathom losing either one of them. The former Queen was the love of her life, her True Love, and the baby, their baby, she already loved as much as their son. Many of their friends had arrived at the hospital and were now waiting with the family. If Emma knew they were there, they had no idea, Emma didn't acknowledge them. The Sheriff only stopped pacing when she felt someone touch her arm.

"Emma, please stop pacing," Mary Margaret said, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "I'm sure everything is fine."

"What makes you think everything is fine," Emma snapped, twisting out of her mother's arms. "It's been over an hour! Not one fucking person has told me anything! That is MY fiancée and MY baby in there and these people don't even fucking care that I may want to know what is going on with them!"

"Emma, keep your voice down," Charming said, trying to sooth his daughter. "I know you're scared, but so is Henry and you swearing and yelling is probably not helping him."

Emma stopped moving and looked at her son; he looked so fragile and scared. The blonde walked over to her son and pulled him into her lap, wrapping her arms around him. Henry tucked his head under Emma's chin, just like Regina did, and Emma kissed the top of his head.

"Is my mom going to die?" Henry asked, holding on to Emma like a lifeline.

"No, buddy," Emma said, rocking him back and forth. "Your mom is the strongest person I know, she's going to pull through this."

"What about the baby?"

"I'm sure that baby is just like your mom, tough and stubborn."

Henry was about to respond when the waiting room doors opened and a nurse walked though. Henry and Emma jumped up and practically ran over. The nurse met Emma near the door and looked around in shock when she realized that practically half the town was standing in front of her.

"Sheriff Swan, Ms. Mills has been stabilized and moved to a room upstairs. She's been asking for you," the nurse said, looking at the frazzled woman. "If you'll just follow me, I'll take you to her."

Emma released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and just nodded her head. She turned around to her family and looked at her dad, "Go Em, give her our love."

"I will," Emma said, walking through the doors.

* * *

Emma followed the nurse to Regina's room but stopped before she walked in, centering herself. She gathered her thoughts, pushed the door open and walking in. The blonde took in the sight of her sleeping fiancée in the big hospital bed. She looked so small, pale, and very un-Regina-like while being hooked up to an IV or two.

Emma walked over and kissed Regina's head, waking the brunette, "Oh, Gina."

"Emma," Regina said, smiling weakly. "You're here."

"Of course I'm here," said Emma, smoothing back Regina's hair. "In sickness and in health right?"

Regina smiled again, "But, we're not married yet."

"I was thinking about that," Emma said, leaning down and kissed Regina twice before sitting next to her and taking her hand. "What if we changed the date we decided on last week."

The brunette's smiled faltered, "Are you changing your mind?"

"No baby, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our kids," said Emma, kissing Regina again. "I was thinking we should move the up the date."

"Until when?"

Emma started to play with Regina's fingers, "Maybe next month?"

"Wow, that's… really soon."

"Too soon?"

"No, my love, it's not too soon," Regina said, shaking her head. "I think it's a good idea. That way I won't be too fat to fit into my dress."

"You're not going to be fat, baby," Emma said, placing her hand on the small, hard bump of Regina's lower abdomen. "You're growing our baby in there and that is pretty amazing."

"I love you, Emma."

Emma leaned down and kissed the brunette, "I love you too, Regina."

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Whale walked in smiling, "Sorry to interrupt but I have your blood work back."

The Sheriff stood up but didn't release Regina's hand. "That was fast."

"Well, when it's the former Mayor we're talking about, things get sped up."

Regina scoffed then smiled. "They're just scared I'll curse them again."

"Yeah, that too," Whale said with a smile. "Anyways, we believe that you have a condition called hyperemesis gravidarum."

"And to the few of us that don't have a medical degree that means what?" Emma asked, confusion written all over her face.

"And what causes this condition?" Regina added.

"It means that Regina has severe morning sickness which caused her to lose weight and become dehydrated and disoriented," Whale said. "This condition might be caused by rapidly rising serum levels of hormones like HCG and estrogen, which I didn't see in any other the test we did, or it can be caused by a multiple pregnancy or a first time pregnancy."

"I'm sorry, did you just say multiple pregnancy?" Regina asked, her eyes popping out of her head.

"Multiple… As in more than one baby?" Emma added, just as shocked.

"Yes, but I don't think that is the case either," Dr. Whale said, calming the couple a bit. "We've done ultrasounds and listened for the heartbeat and every test has indicated only one fetus."

Both Regina and Emma relaxed at the news before Emma added, "What do we do now?"

"Right now we keep Regina for a few days to monitor both her and the baby to be safe. We have to keep her hydrated and make sure she can keep food down. You are going to have to take it easy for a while, at least until you gain some strength back."

"And then I can go home to my family?" Regina asked.

"I don't see why not," Whale said, turning to leave. "Get some rest and I'll come and check on you later."

"Thank you, doctor," Regina said, then looked at Emma. "I guess that means you have to wait on me hand and foot."

"I'm at your service, my Queen," Emma said, bowing. "But seriously, whatever you need, I'm here, baby."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
